


Love Like Ours

by ughjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughjongin/pseuds/ughjongin
Summary: Jongin is trying to figure out why his classmate Kyungsoo isn't like everyone else. Jongin is continuously wondering why Kyungsoo always has an umbrella covering him, or the fact that he doesn't breathe or have a heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo works quickly and meticulously.

 

He makes minimum eye contact with the customers standing a few feet away from him, watching with blank eyes to see if he makes a mistake and drops a can. Kyungsoo knows better than everyone else, so he keeps to himself most times.

 

Kyungsoo is soft-spoken and more often than not, shy. Some people have a hard time hearing his voice since he speaks too low. His mother scolds him for talking too little, but it isn't like Kyungsoo can change the way he speaks.

 

"23,000 ₩ is your change ma'am," Kyungsoo hears the girl working at the cash register, say. He has loaded all of the bags inside the woman's shopping cart. "Would you like me to accompany you to your car?"

 

The woman smiles down at the boy while shaking her head. "It's all right dear; I can take it myself." She reaches into her purse and gives Kyungsoo a five dollar tip. The boy's eyes widen because it's too much money for only a few bags, but the look in the woman's eyes says not to reject it. Kyungsoo bows a few times, thanking the woman for her kindness and bids her farewell.

 

"Stop smiling and get back to work."

 

Kyungsoo scowls at the girl managing the register and rolls his eyes. "I have to go do other things. Jongdae will take my place. Everyone knows how much you like him."

 

"What?!"

 

Kyungsoo snickers quietly to himself as he grabs the cereal box the woman decided to leave last minute and walks away to put it back in its place.

 

He passes by different people dressed in all sorts of clothes, nurses, construction workers, businesswoman and men, ordinary people, you name it.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Soo!" Jongdae greets as he passes by his friend to head on toward the cash registers. He has a kind smile on his face.

  
  
  
Kyungsoo's face lights up in joy. "Jongdae hyung, how are you? Your crush is waiting for you," he chuckles when his friend's cheeks turn red.

  
  
"Shut it!" Jongdae squeals, pushing Kyungsoo who barely nudges before scampering away from his vampire friend. "Hey, Minseok and I will be busy tomorrow in the afternoon so don't wait for us!"

  
  
Kyungsoo pouts slightly. "You guys are leaving me alone again to walk home? You guys are the worst!"

  
  
"Minseok and I will make it up to you later in the week, okay?" Jongdae flashes his friend a smile and then disappears around the corner. 

 

Kyungsoo nods his head, humming a song under his breath as he arrives at the designated aisle, box in hand. Right as he is pushing it back into place, a soft almost hesitant voice calls out to him.

 

"Excuse me, can you help me in the meat section?"

 

   
Kyungsoo's hair sways gently to the side as he turns his head to face the stranger in front of him, only it isn't a stranger but Kim Jongin, the university's dance prodigy. The younger is in awe of having the opportunity to stand so close to this beautiful godly being and not faint. "Meat? Of course! It's down that way," Kyungsoo says, pointing a pale finger behind the elder.

 

Jongin nods, adjusting the black handles of the basket in his hand. "I know, but I need help picking out some meats. Do you think you can help me out?"

 

"Oh, yeah," Kyungsoo mumbles, lamely. "Sure I can," Kyungsoo gives the elder a shy smile before leading him down the aisle. "What kind of meat are you looking for?"

 

"Chicken."

 

"Ah, we have many different brands, but I like this one the best," Kyungsoo states, stopping in front of a packet of chicken meat. "The meat is very tender and delicious, and with a little bit of salt and pepper, it would taste even better." He looks up and finds Jongin staring down at him with curious eyes. Kyungsoo touches his face to see if there is something on him, but Jongin's voice interrupts his thoughts.

 

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin mumbles, reading the name pinned on Kyungsoo's shirt. "Oh, Kyungsoo! Aren't you part of the cooking and chorus program?"

 

A faint blush settles on the apples of Kyungsoo's cheeks. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

 

It's Jongin's turn to blush. He brings his hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Oh, uh, I've seen you around campus with your friends, but never had the guts to talk to you because I didn't want to sound like a creep."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly, smiling shyly at the boy in front of him. "You don't sound like a creep at all."

 

"I think your voice sounds nice, by the way."

 

"And I think your dancing is great as well."

 

Jongin is taken aback, but then he remembers that they go to the same university. "You've seen me dance?"

 

Kyungsoo nods his head, rearranging the meats in order. "Yeah, I've gone to a few of your shows actually, and your dancing always left me in awe every time. You move like the water, and it's amazing."

 

"Really?" Jongin quickly covers his tone not to appear too excited or weird. "Th-Thanks. It's nothing. You should have seen others and the group after–"

 

"But your stage performance was so good that no one else could compare."

 

This time, it's Kyungsoo's turn to be blunt. He spots a blush on Jongin's tan skin and feels something inside his unmoving heart.

 

"Oh, thanks–"

 

"Kyungsoo, I need you here!" A loud voice calls for Kyungsoo that brakes their small bubble. It brings a sad look to Jongin's face and an irritated look from Kyungsoo because his conversation with his major crush was just interrupted.

 

"Sorry, I need to go..."

 

"Yeah, it was nice talking with you, Kyungsoo."

 

"It was nice talking to you too, Jongin-sshi. Take that chicken; I assure you it will be good."

 

With that, their conversation ends with Jongin still standing by the meat section watching how the small figure disappears from his view when he takes a turn around the corner.

 

Jongin should have been brave and asked for Kyungsoo's phone number or something. Jongin hopes to have another chance to be brave again at their university to talk with Kyungsoo.

 

*

 

Maybe luck is on his side today when Jongin meets Kyungsoo again during their lunch break. It has been raining for the past few days, and he can see most of the students already bored and not as active as usual.

 

Kyungsoo is different.

 

For example, the table he is sitting at. It's near the window and very isolated towards the back. Students always avoid that table while it's raining, claiming it as a cold spot.

 

Without hesitation, Jongin walks closer, wanting to get to know more about Kyungsoo.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo's pale like paper fingers slides through each page of the book of History that his grandparents say some of the content is fake and isn't always accurate. It mostly wants to cover up things, but he needs to suck it up and read everything for his exam or else he will fail his test.

 

Kyungsoo hears a familiar heartbeat that sounds somewhat nervous, continuing to walk towards his direction. Kyungsoo shyly lifts his chin up to look at the person that is approaching him.

 

Of course, it's no other than Kim Jongin.

 

Ever since Jongin was a young child, he always had a bad habit of blurting things out without thinking twice before saying it. Today is no different, on this rainy day. Jongin wills his heart to calm down and for the fluttering butterflies to keep calm because this is too much.

 

"Haven't you heard what people say about this corner?

 

Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin, placing down his History book on the table with a low thud. "That it's too cold? I don't feel it, do you?"

 

Jongin steps closer to the lunch table before swinging each leg over the bench to sit down. He places his bag beside him and rests his arms on the table. Jongin studies the boy in front of him for a few moments. "Not really," he lies.

 

Kyungsoo knows Jongin is lying since Jongin's heartbeat spikes up, beating faster than average. "Are you sure you're not cold? I can lend you my scarf if you want?" Kyungsoo offers, leaning back to reach into his bag for a blue scarf. "Here," Kyungsoo rises a bit from his seat to reach over and wrap the scarf around Jongin's neck. He takes a whiff of Jongin's scent, inhaling deeply and letting the sweet smell fill up his senses.

 

Jongin smells good. Jongin smells delicious.

 

When Kyungsoo deems that Jongin is all beautiful and warm, he sits back down. "There, now you should be a little warmer."

 

Jongin is a little stunned. He has never been this close to the younger, ever. He has always been watching him from afar carrying a black umbrella over his head. "Thanks, Kyungsoo," Jongin whispers. He brings his hand up to finger the soft material of the blue scarf. "Is this cashmere? It's soft."

 

A bright smile forms on Kyungsoo's lips. "How did you know?"

 

Jongin looks up, and for a fleeting second, he is met with crimson eyes staring back into his, although when he blinks the second time, Kyungsoo's eyes are brown again. "Did your eyes just change color?"

 

Kyungsoo remains calm and collected. "I think you're starting to see things."

 

Jongin swears he saw crimson eyes, but maybe Kyungsoo is right. Perhaps he is starting to see things. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Jongin doesn't let the awkward silence sit between them, so he opens his mouth again, "Are you studying for a test?"

 

Kyungsoo can hear Jongin's blood rushing through his veins and thinks to himself that if he doesn't eat something then his fangs are going to come out. Kyungsoo digs through his bag again to take out his lunch. Just a pure peanut butter & jelly sandwich with a hidden blood capsule inside. "Yeah, I have a boring History exam next period. I'm not looking forward to it," he chuckles, unwrapping the sandwich before taking a bite. The sweet taste of blood splashes on his tongue, and he moans softly.

 

Jongin is sitting in front of Kyungsoo with his fingernails digging into his palms. "Must be a pretty damn good sandwich."

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips, and Jongin swears again that he sees something red, but it could have been the younger's tongue.

 

"It's delicious, I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten since yesterday night," Kyungsoo apologizes sincerely for being rude and talking with his mouth full, but Jongin reassures him that it's okay.

 

While Kyungsoo is busy enjoying his lunch, Jongin takes a look around the filled lunchroom. Most students are staring at him and Kyungsoo for sitting at such a forbidden place, but he doesn't care. He then looks at the window and sees a strike of lighting run down the sky. Soon there is a loud cracking sound in the air that makes him jump visibly.

 

Kyungsoo sees  Jongin jump. "Scared of thunderstorms?" He asks, wiping his lips with a napkin.

 

Jongin nods his head, looking away.

 

"Me too."

 

*

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

Said male turns around at being called. "Yes?"

 

Jongin is out of breath when he catches up with Kyungsoo after school and his uniform is a little damp from the rain. "Are you walking alone today?"

 

Kyungsoo takes a look around, his black umbrella covering him. "Well, I'm guessing my friends ditched me today, so yeah, I am. Why?"

 

Jongin nods his head. "Can I walk you to your dorm?"

 

"That would be nice."

 

"Kyungsoo?"

 

Kyungsoo gives the umbrella handle to Jongin to hold since he's taller than him. "Hm?"

 

The streets are filled with puddles, the cement sidewalks are a shade darker than they usually are. Pit pat pit pat, the rain falls on the umbrella every second.

 

"Why do you always carry an umbrella with you?"

 

"Just in case it rains."

 

"But even when the sun is out you always have it out covering you."

 

"I have a skin condition."

 

Jongin shuts his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo reads his thoughts, though.

 

"Don't worry, you didn't offend me."

 

Kyungsoo stops his steps when Jongin does abruptly to face with him under cover of the umbrella. Jongin looks surprised.

 

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you can read my mind," Jongin laughs.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at the comment, noting to himself to stop acting like he could read people's minds, but he can't help it.

  

"Oh really? Should I become a fortune teller?" Kyungsoo jokes with a smile on his lips.

 

"Yeah, you should. Now reread my mind."

 

The smaller pretends to think by putting his index finger on his chin and making a hard thinking expression. He can feel the elder's heart, beat somewhat nervously.

 

"You're cold?" He asks, not able to put his finger on what the other is thinking.

 

"Wrong~" Jongin then brings out his phone while smiling shyly, "Can we exchange numbers?" There is a brief silence between them. Jongin thinks he is moving too fast. "I-I mean, we're friends, right? So, it will be easy to contact each other and..."

 

"Okay," Kyungsoo stops Jongin from having a heart attack. His heart is close to beating out of his chest, and Kyungsoo doesn't want that to happen right now when he just managed to get up close to his crush.

 

"Really? I mean, cool."

   


Kyunsoo doesn't say much after that, choosing to keep silence while he and Jongin walk together to their dorm. It isn't until they step inside the building that Kyungsoo says something.

  
 

"I never see you on this floor," Kyungsoo speaks when they are standing in front of his dorm room. Jongin looks like he is about to explode with his red cheeks. Kyungsoo had no idea that Jongin could be this cute and shy because when Jongin is on stage, he's a different person.

 

"Oh, I live down below on the first floor. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay since you told me earlier that your firends ditched you." Jongin is looking down at Kyungsoo, waiting for the shorter boy to say something but Kyungsoo is staring quietly at somewhere under his chin. At that moment, in the dorm where the white lights are shining down at them, that is when Jongin sees Kyungsoo's eyes slowly change from brown to a deep red. "Hey, your eyes, they're..."

 

Kyungsoo blinks rapidly, lifting his head up to look away from the purple vein on Jongin's neck. "What?"

 

Jongin swallows, eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, it's nothing important."

 

 _Shit. Did Jongin see my eyes change color?_  "Okay, I'll go inside now."

 

"Yeah, okay. I'll text you. I mean so that we can talk about going to classes together," Jongin laughs nervously and turns around to take the stairs to go to the dorm.

 

*

 

While walking to his dorm room, Jongin is remembering the way Kyungsoo's eyes changed color as if it is something normal and natural to do. It was probably the way the light was shining on Kyungsoo's eyes, but it also doesn't make any sense because if there is light shining on brown eyes, then it will only make the color look more richer. As Jongin is walking down the hall arguing inside his mind, he fails to see the piece of paper taped to his dormroom door or the noises coming from inside.

  

A shocked yelp brakes his thoughts that brings Jongin back to reality when he sees his-half naked roommate, Park Chanyeol, and his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, on his back naked. Jongin assumes with their compromising position that they are just about to have sex.

 

"Oh, my fuck! Sorry. I'll just-" Jongin quickly backs away and closes the door.

 

A loud sigh leaves his lips because tonight will be another night where he hangs around the sofa on the lower floor with free wifi.

 

*

  
It's close to almost ten when Kyungsoo steps out from the shadows of the dorm building and follows behind Baekhyun and Chanyeol quietly. The two males smell like sweat and sex, and it disturbs Kyungsoo's senses, but he tried to look past it and take in the sound of their over excitedly beating hearts and the smell of blood pumping through their veins.

 

Kyungsoo has a hint of where they are going at this time. He moves silently behind them as if stalking his prey in the jungle. They don't hear him as Kyungsoo sneaks up behind them. Chanyeol separates from the smaller looking male for a few minutes, and that's when Kyungsoo takes his chance.

 

Kyungsoo has a black cap on his head and a face mask covering his nose and mouth when he manages to push Baekhyun up against the wall, away from any onlookers. Baekhyun screams or at least tries to because the next thing he knows, a cold breath is being blown into his left ear and the feeling of being pricked on the neck causes him to let out a loud yelp that fades into a soft whimper.

 

Kyungsoo's hand covers the elder's mouth as he drinks mouthfuls of blood, swallowing them with deep gulps. He pulls away when he feels the male trapped in his arms slide down the wall. Kyungsoo licks at the two punctured wounds and watches them heal instantly.

 

"Baekhyun?"

 

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with the hem of his sweater and disappears from the scene, leaving a weak Baekhyun behind with a few spots of blood on his neck but no injuries.

 

"Baekhyun! Fuck, are you okay?" Chanyeol helps his boyfriend rise to his feet, but Baekhyun stumbles and ends up falling against his boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun doesn't remember what happened.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo gets a text from Jongin while walking back to his dorm room.

 

11:01 PM  
Jongin: _Hey Kyungsoo._  
Jongin: _What are you doing?_

 

The lights are on in the dorm when Kyungsoo arrives.

 

11:02 PM  
Kyungsoo: _Hey Jongin. I just arrived at my dorm room. You?_

 

The answer is immediate.

 

11:02 PM  
Jongin: _I'm hanging out downstairs since my roommate was fucking his boyfriend when I came back. It's pretty cold down here, and they have free wifi?_

 

11:04 PM  
Kyungsoo: _Are you inviting me to hang out with you because it's cold down there or because there's wifi?_

 

11:05 PM  
Jongin: _Uh, both? Sorry, I hope I don't sound too forward._

 

Kyungsoo really won't mind hanging out with his crush at this time. It's not like he has any classes the next day. He isn't too sure about Jongin, though.

 

11:10 PM  
Kyungsoo: _What's the room number?_

 

11:10 PM  
Jongin: _110._

 

*

 

"So, is your roommate always fucking his boyfriend?"

 

Jongin isn't expecting Kyungsoo to curse, but then again, he doesn't know much about the younger. "Uh yeah, on most days."

 

"Where do you go when that happens?"

 

The question flies over his head because Jongin finds himself leaning forward to wipe away a drop of red from the corner of Kyungsoo's plump lip. "Messy eater?" He questions softly, rubbing the substance on his pajama pants.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen because he realizes that he must have missed a spot before coming over. _Shit_. He laughs it off as calmly as he can. "Only when I'm starving."

 

"It must have been a delicious meal."

 

  
Kyungsoo swallows nervously. "Yeah. Is there a bathroom I can use?"

 

Jongin points to a door behind the younger and Kyungsoo jumps off the couch in a flash, disappearing behind the door. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath when he looks at himself in the mirror. His fangs are starting to come out from his gums.

 

What to do?

 

Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket and takes out a few capsules. He pops them into his mouth, his teeth breaking them as he swallows down the warm liquid. Before leaving the bathroom, Kyungsoo rinses his mouth with cold water.

 

"Better?" Jongin asks as soon as Kyungsoo sits down again.

 

"Yeah, much better."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Four months have gone by, and their relationship turns into very close friends, so close that Kyungsoo is scared that his little-big secret will be exposed to the elder by the constant curious questions. Kyungsoo manages to avoid them and also control himself more often now. But Jongin never makes things easy for him. 

 

Jongin doesn't understand how Kyungsoo's skin is cool to the touch in this blazing weather. Jongin doesn't know why _he's_ sweating and Kyungsoo _isn't_.

 

"How can you be so decent in this weather?" Jongin questions, staring at the dry male besides him. 

 

"How can you be so gross?" Kyungsoo shoots back, staring up at Jongin who is looking down at him in annoyance.

 

"Rude," Jongin scowls, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

Kyungsoo is still looking up at Jongin, but he wonders how it would feel to have Jongin's lips against his. 

 

"So, what are you doing this evening?" Jongin asks, crouching down to get under Kyungsoo's black umbrella and smiling when his pale friend gives him the handle to hold.

 

"Studying," Kyungsoo replies, scrunching up his nose at the strange odor coming from Jongin.

 

"How boring. Can I crash at your dorm again? I think Baekhyun is coming by tonight and I don't want to see them be nasty again," Jongin visibly shudders when he remembers what happened to him again last week.

 

"Sure, I guess. As long as you don't disturb me," Kyungsoo mutters, still remembering how good Jongin smells around the small space of his dorm. Jongin's scent is like the sweet blood that stains his white sheets and never comes off. 

 

"But I'm always quiet when you're studying! Wait, you're eyes, they're, uh..." Jongin trails off, unsure if he should tell Kyungsoo that his eyes are changing color or be quiet.

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow in question. "What?"

 

Jongin thinks he should go for it and say it, "They're turning red."

 

Kyngsoo rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he quickly grabs the handle of his black umbrella and stalks off. "No, they are not. You imagine things again."

 

Jongin chokes on his spit and runs after his friend. "What? No! It happens a lot these days - hey, Kyungsoo!" 

 

The cat and mouse chase begin when Kyungsoo fastens his pace to avoid walking with Jongin to class. Besides, he is late already. 

 

"Kyungsoo, stop!"

 

"We're already late, _hyung,_ " Kyungsoo tries to distract Jongin by calling him hyung, knowing how Jongin will blush like a teenager. 

 

It's useful because Jongin goes quiet, waving shyly at Kyungsoo who watches him go with a smile.

 

*

 

As Jongin predicted, his roommate is having sex again with his boyfriend and this time he manages to see the little note on the door. He begins to walk upstairs to Kyungsoo's room. 

 

After he got to know about Kyungsoo, Jongin notices that the younger is very different and unique. 

 

It also makes Jongin's heart beat faster than before. He's hoping that Kyungsoo doesn't like anyone at the moment because Jongin doesn't think he's the type of person to watch someone he wants, want someone else. 

 

Jongin knocks on the door of the younger's room door, and as always Kyungsoo's attire still leaves him in awe. It's clean and pleasant, and his body smell is fresh. Jongin wonders how to inhale the smaller's scent closer. 

 

"Hi, Jongin. Did you get kicked out again?"

 

"Uh, no? I told you before that I was coming over," Jongin huffs as he throws himself on Kyungsoo's bed. 

 

The sheets smell sweet and like Kyungsoo. 

 

"Thanks for messing up my bed, Jongin," Kyungsoo comments as he shuts the door behind him, eyebrows furrowing when he remembers. "Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. I might have forgotten you were coming over." He offers Jongin a bottle of some refreshing hydrating water while he picks up a black can with no label. 

 

"You're so forgetful," Jongin sighs while shaking his head. "Sorry, Kyung, but your bed is more comfortable than my own." He sits up, accepting the bottled water and eyes the unlabeled can Kyungsoo is holding. "What is that?"

 

Kyungsoo thinks fast and says the first thing that comes to mind. "Coffee."

 

Jongin makes a disgusted face as he uncaps the bottle and takes a few big gulps. He guesses he must have been thirsty. "Coffee tastes like poison. How can you drink that?"

 

Kyungsoo takes a few sips from his can, licking his lips as the warmth flows down his throat and into his stomach. It's tasty and enough to fill Kyungsoo's stomach since the smell of Jongin's blood is too tempting. 

 

"And how do you know what poison tastes like?" Kyungsoo asks as he sits on his black couch, "you wouldn't be here if you knew."

 

Jongin scoffs, placing the bottle on the bedside table. "Don't act smart with me, Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, bending to the side to rummage through his bag to take out his music sheets. "It's true, though! Go on and think about it while I study for this." 

 

"Study for what?" Jongin asks while peeping at the sheets Kyungsoo is now holding.

 

"Chorus class. There's an exam tomorrow." Kyungsoo gives Jongin a soft smile before looking down at the sheets on his lap. 

 

Kyungsoo begins to hum to himself for a while before actually singing, softly, " _I miss you now, what's come over me? We're hostages of Geography. The wait is long, and heavy, too. Despite what you're accustomed to. I know that life moves on, that's what scares me so. With no intention of letting go_."

 

Jongin gets off of the bed to sit beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's voice is very soft and husky when he sings. It causes Jongin's heart to beat harder in his chest. "That song sounds sad, Kyungsoo. Why would the professor have his students sing that?"

 

Jongin's sweet smell is overwhelming, too damn tempting. Kyungsoo's lips are back on the can swallowing big gulps of warmth. His hand crushes the can, and he takes a big breath when he pulls the black can away from his lips. 

 

"Wow, someone's really thirsty."

 

Jongin doesn't even know half of it. "He has us singing this because of the different pitches in the song. I like it, Jongin. It sounds nice."

 

"Oh, I like your voice as well."

 

"You said that to me, remember?"

 

Jongin nods, a soft blush covering his cheeks. 

 

Kyungsoo continues, " _I better do something, move earth and sky. And patiently, sweetly, with all of my mind. I sing only for you, to the beat of my footsteps in the night_."

 

Jongin feels himself nodding off, and before he knows it, his head is resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "What is that song called?"

 

" _Villance of Circumstance_."

 

Jongin hums. "By who?"

 

" _Queens of the Stone Age_."

 

"You'll ace it tomorrow, Kyung. I know you will."

 

"Thanks, Jongin."

 

*

 

It's well past midnight and Kyungsoo is still awake with a half-awake Jongin. 

 

"Kyungsoo?"

 

"Mhm?" 

 

They're currently laying on Kyungsoo's bed, shoulders touching. Kyungsoo has changed into his pajamas, but he can't be in his boxers since Jongin is around at the moment.

 

Jongin says nothing. He moves closer and rests his head above Kyungsoo's heart. At first, he doesn't hear anything, but then his head is hitting the bed. "Ah, what the hell?"

 

"Rest your head on the pillow," Kyungsoo hisses, turning to his side to give Jongin his back.

 

Jongin recoils at the tone of Kyungsoo's voice and brings his hand up to press it against his heart. "But I just want to listen to your heartbeat, Soo."

 

Kyungsoo avoids Jongin's request by asking if he's tired. Jongin forgets what he had said before. 

 

"Yeah, are we going to sleep?"

 

Kyungsoo nods, shutting the lights and his eyes as well. When he is sure that Jongin is asleep, Kyungsoo moves closer silently and presses his nose against Jongin's artery on his neck to take in a big inhale. "So fucking good," he whispers to himself. 

 

Kyungsoo lies awake all night, and, he feigns being asleep in the morning when Jongin wakes up. 

 

*

 

One boy under a black umbrella is looking very much awake like he has experienced sleep since he was a child, but it's the complete opposite. Kyungsoo never sleeps and has never tried to, but after he met Kim Jongin, he has become curious about sleep and how it feels. 

 

But looking at Jongin now with drowsy eyes and continuously yawning all the way to their university gives Kyungsoo second thoughts. Maybe sleep isn't a good idea after all. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't want ugly eye bags under his eyes, and he doesn't want to keep yawning while making those nasty faces that he sees on the students. Jongin looks perfectly normal. His sleepy face is like an angel, his drowsy eyes make him look human, and the darkness under his eyes make him seem reasonable. Kyungsoo concludes that everyone’s average in their way. As for himself, he is a rational creature of the night while Jongin is an average human. 

 

"-Kyungsoo? Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo's thoughts get cut off when warm hands are holding his cheeks, and it causes him to open his eyes as wide as he can. If Kyungsoo had a heart, it would have been out of his chest already. "What?"

 

"You've been spacing out for a while. Are you okay? Don't worry; you will do just fine during the test. I know you will," Jongin reassures his crush. 

 

"Okay," Kyungsoo nods, staying still on his feet because Jongin is still holding his cheeks and the elder's puffy lips look so lovely and smooth. 

 

Kyungsoo unconsciously puckers his lips. 

 

"What are you doing?" Jongin asks, giving Kyungsoo a strange look.

 

"Um, nothing?" Kyungsoo pushes Jongin and runs away. 

 

*

 

Jongin patiently waits for Kyungsoo on a bench near the chorus room since his lecturer released the class early. Jongin decides to wait for Kyungsoo instead of walking alone to his dorm. 

 

Jongin hears the door from the chorus room open and is shocked because Kyungsoo is running towards him with a happy squeal.

 

Kyungsoo jumps onto him. Jongin can't help but let out an _oomph_ sound and gladly accept the hug. "I passed the test!"

 

"Wow, that's great, Soo!" Jongin ignores all the looks from Kyungsoo's classmates. "Let me treat you to dinner tonight!"

 

"Okay," Kyungsoo replies with a bright smile. 

 

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo should be warm with pumping veins since he's excited, but Jongin can't feel a heartbeat against his chest or feel Kyungsoo's breath on his neck. 

 

"Soo?"

 

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo pulls away from the embrace to look at Jongin with curious eyes. 

 

"Why isn't your–" Jongin is about to touch Kyungsoo's chest when Kyungsoo manages to slap the elder's hand away, a nervous look in his eyes. 

 

"Ouch! What was that for?"

 

"For being a pervert!" 

 

Kyungsoo walks away, leaving the taller behind. And of course, Jongin chases after him, grabbing the smaller by his wrist to make him stop. 

 

"I'm not a pervert, Kyungsoo. I was going to ask you–"

 

"Date me," Kyungsoo says out of nowhere, cursing himself in his mind for saying dumb things because he should be pushing Jongin away, not inviting him closer. 

 

"Date you? I-I, what?"

 

At least Kyungsoo’s plan works to make Jongin distracted, not that he doesn't want to date Jongin. 

 

"You don't want to?" Kyungsoo's voice sounds hesitant and a little hurt. 

 

"What? Of course, I do!” Jongin sputters, nodding his head with a big smile. “I mean, fuck it. Yes, let's date!"

 

*

 

 

It's been a few weeks already since Kyungsoo and Jongin have been dating each other. There's only one little problem, though. Jongin keeps asking questions. Nonstop. And Kyungsoo isn't sure if he can keep avoiding them without running away or being rude. 

 

Jongin's dorm is empty today which is excellent for the two lovers because they want to be alone without having to worry about Chanyeol and his horny boyfriend disrupting them. 

 

"What are you doing, Jongin? Get out of those jeans," Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes to look at his boyfriend more clearly. 

 

Jongin chuckles as he tries to fit into the younger's skinny jeans. "Damn, Soo, these jeans are way too tight! How the hell do you fit into them?"

 

"Duh, Kim! That's because they're fit for me, not you." 

 

Jongin ignores his boyfriend and turns around to show off how he looks. "How do they look, Kyung?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes trail down his boyfriend's lithe form, sticking out his pink tongue to lick his chapped lips. He gets up from Jongin's bed to walk slowly and carefully, inching closer and closer until their chests are touching. Kyungsoo's is cold, but his lips are colder. "You look so fucking sexy in my jeans." Kyungsoo brings his hands up to place them against Jongin's broad chest, and then down to his boyfriend’s ass. “Your ass looks so good, too.”

 

Jongin's skin is covered with goosebumps. He shivers upon feeling his boyfriend's cold skin press flush against his chest. "Kyungsoo," he whispers, lips grazing against the younger's. "Fuck, Soo," Jongin whispers again, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo's waist to bring the smaller closer until they are pressed against each other. 

 

Kyungsoo lifts his chin up to nose against Jongin's warm neck and sticks out his tongue to lick against the pulsing vein on his boyfriend’s neck. Kyungsoo inhales nice and thick, closing his eyes as Jongin's sweet smell fills up his senses. When he opens his eyes again, they've changed color. A deep crimson filling in where the brown should be and pearly white fangs stick out from under his top lip. 

 

Jongin's heartbeat is accelerated - just the way Kyungsoo likes it. It drives him mad, and before the younger knows it, he's pushing the tip of his fangs into his boyfriend's neck. 

 

Jongin hisses, yelping in pain as he pushes Kyungsoo away from him. "Fuck, Kyungsoo!" He brings his hand up to touch the side of his neck, gasping when he spots few drops of blood on his fingertips. "Did you fucking bite me?"

 

Kyungsoo covers his mouth, turning away from Jongin to hide his sharp canines and crimson eyes. "I'm sorry, Jongin," his voice trembles the slightest bit and he backs up to turn around and run to the door. "I'll see you later–"

 

Kyungsoo gets turned around and pinned against the wall by a flushed-looking Jongin. He forgets about his dilemma momentarily to stare up at his boyfriend, his teeth and eyes on full display. 

 

"What," Jongin has no idea what he's looking at. "Are you - what - okay, what the fuck?"

 

"Jongin, wait–"

 

Jongin pins the younger's hands against the door. "Cold skin, no heartbeat, paler than any pale person I've ever seen, you don't breathe, you cover yourself from the sunlight, your eyes turn red, and you have fangs." Jongin lets go of his boyfriend and takes a step back. 

 

"Jongin, I know you won't believe me, but–"

 

Jongin looks and sounds hurt. "How long were you planning on keeping your secret from me, Kyungsoo? Until I die?"

 

Kyungsoo panics. This isn’t how he wants Jongin to find out about his true nature. "No! No, Jongin. I - I didn't know how to approach the subject," Kyungsoo's voice is barely a whisper, "I didn't want you to become scared of me and break up with me…"

 

Jongin watches how his boyfriend’s eyes begin to change back to brown, and his fangs hide, away. He then leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo's lips despite them being stained with his own blood. "Why would I leave you just because of what you are? I like you, Soo. And just because you're a vampire, it doesn't mean I'll like you any less, okay?" 

 

"Okay," Kyungsoo smiles against Jongin's soft lips, sticking his tongue out to lap at Jongin’s now bloody lips. "But seriously, get out of my jeans."

 

*

 

An hour has gone by, and both males are on Jongin’s bed with their bodies facing each other. The atmosphere in the room is supposed to make Kyungsoo feel loved, wanting to drown in Jongin’s soft gray sheets, but now everything makes him nervous and uncomfortable because Jongin is sitting and looking directly at him or into his soul. Kyungsoo would have been sweating if he was a human like his boyfriend.  

 

"Jongin…"

 

"I have a question."

 

Kyungsoo sighs, "Okay, what is it?"

 

"Do you ever sleep?"

 

"I don't, but I can be in a similar state."

 

"Do you have bat wings?"

 

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a look and shakes his head. “No.”

 

"Can I touch your..." Jongin extends his hand out, his thumb sliding inside Kyungsoo's mouth to feel his currently sleeping fangs, leaving Kyungsoo stunned for a minute because Jongin is happily feeling his teeth. When Kyungsoo gains back his senses about his current situation, he pushes his boyfriend away softly before his lower region gets excited. 

 

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo hisses, scooting away from his boyfriend. 

 

"What? I’m curious, okay?"

 

"Okay, but you shouldn't invade someone else's mouth like that!"

 

"But you let me invade it with my tongue," Jongin teases the smaller only to get shoved on his chest. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

 

"Idiot."

 

Jongin remains quiet, choosing to stare at Kyungsoo who is starting to look annoyed. “Oh, so that's why you can read my mind! Since you’re a vampire, you must be telepathic, right?"

 

"No, genius. I can't read anyone's mind," Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, moving around to get comfortable again.  

 

Jongin frowns at Kyungsoo’s answer. "But a few months ago you..."

 

"It's because of your heartbeat."

 

"Oh. Oh!" Jongin tries again to touch Kyungsoo's chest but gets his hand slapped away. "Ouch! What was that for?"

 

"For touching me without my permission!" Kyungsoo shouts, moving away from his boyfriend yet again.  

 

"Oh, come on! We are bound to have sex and get naked eventually–" Kyungsoo quickly gives Jongin a glare, "I-I mean, I'm just going to touch your chest, Soo."

 

The vampire looks at Jongin for longer than necessary before he braces himself and relaxes against the sheets. "Fine, whatever."

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes to hide the fact that he is feeling somewhat shy and nervous. He can hear the way Jongin’s heartbeat is beating too fast and presses his lips together when he feels a warm hand come in contact with his clothed chest. 

 

Jongin's hand is supposed to stay where his dead heart is resting for a few moments to feel, but Kyungsoo suddenly feels hands and how good they feel when pressing on each side of his chest. Just as Kyungsoo is about to push Jongin away, he is being pushed down on the mattress while both of his wrists are being held tight by Jongin. 

 

"J-Jongin?" The words get stuck in his throat when Kyungsoo looks into his boyfriend's eyes. Kyungsoo knows he has the capabilities to push Jongin away with his strength, but the scent that Jongin has been letting out is too alluring to ignore. 

 

"You shouldn't do that submissive pose, Kyungsoo. It makes me want to eat you."

 

Kyungsoo can’t control his body anymore because his eyes slowly turn crimson from arousal. He whimpers when a hot warmth attaches to his perky nipple through his shirt. 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t feeling as shy now being in a compromising position with Jongin; the boy he's had a massive crush on. They moved from close friends to being lovers even though Jongin didn't run away when he found out the truth. 

 

There are so many emotions in him that it makes Kyungsoo’s body more sensitive than a human. He’s hard, and bucking his hips to get some friction. 

 

"Are you about to cum dry in your pants?” Jongin asks, still nibbling on Kyungsoo’s covered nipple. “I’m barely doing anything to you."

 

"Shut up,” Kyungsoo growls, turning his head to the side to let out a low, sensual moan.

 

Jongin pulls away with a teasing smile. “Why should I when you’re the one making noise, baby?” He coos, watching the way his vampire boyfriend is coming undone in front of him.  

 

"Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpers, throwing his head back when Jongin brings his hand down to drag his fingers over his arousal. “Come on, don’t make me beg,” he whines, already annoyed because he wants to come so bad.

 

"I’m not making you do anything, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers against his right ear. “Do you want to come?"

 

Kyungsoo nods his head, opening his mouth to let his fangs show while he cries tears of pleasure and want. 

 

“Then what’s stopping you? Come for hyung, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo groans, closing his eyes while letting out a low moan, his hips twitch as he comes in his pants. After a while of lying on Jongin’s bed without moving, he hears Jongin let out a laugh that has him opening his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

 

Jongin is grinning from ear to ear. “I just made a vampire come in his pants. Isn’t that so cool?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief and turns to the side to face away from his boyfriend. “I’ll make you come tonight, too. So, don’t get so happy, Jongin.”

 

”Yeah, okay. You’re just embarrassed because you came from having your nipples played with.”

 

”Jongin,” Kyungsoo whines, turning around to push his laughing boyfriend away. “Shut up!”

 

Jongin continues to laugh for the next two hours while Kyungsoo grumbles to himself on his boyfriend’s bed. 

 


End file.
